Talk:Mythical Types/@comment-39515848-20191118045818/@comment-134.41.210.235-20191121021107
" How to meditate? Doing some yoga? Or just sitting sweetly, quietly, dont talk? 23 hours ago by Rexory" -Since you're still asking questions, I want you to read One thing before I answer you. The Abrahamic religions are not compatible with magic. They fear and hate it, even the shallow attempts of their own that they make. Persuing magic or thoughts adjacent to it like this sad little place embodies, puts you at odds with any faith that falls into that region. I'm being simplistic for brevity's sake, but tldr; you can't do both. One wants you to be a good little sheep, the other wants you to kick yourself awake and realize that you're nothing as meek as a sheep. Anyway. Normally I'm a bit hatefully against the idea of spoon feeding somebody information.. but that's actually quite a good question although not necessarily for the reason you asked. People have been asking "How do I meditate?" for a very Very long time. As long as I've been interested in magic and a good portion of my personal life span (that I'm aware of as a phrase). I'd wager it's been asked long before and likely will be asked long after my ashes are ashes. People have been saying "Go sit, find a quiet place, close your eyes, listen to your breathing, meditate" for a long time too. I've realized over time that the Way people explain what meditation is and how it's done is often flawed in the description. They leave out the most important parts. The parts about Not focusing on thought, but focusing on Feeling. Meditation is a practice and an action, a state of mind and a state of being. It is not actually the physical pose or sitting quietly, those are potential parts Of a meditation. They aren't the meditation itself. Meditation is about one of two things at it's most basic. You're either paying more attention to your feelings emotionally and how your body itself "feels" when you focus your attention and conciousness in different places/all around it/inside ect. Anybody can move their conciousness, if you (example) hold up a finger and hyper focus on it you'll feel it begin to tingle and if you focus long enough your sense of where "you" are starts to blur and it can feel as if your perspective is where your focus is instead of where it Normally is. Otherwise, you're using a story or narrative to hyper focus on instead of a physical sensation and allowing yourself to pass into a state of trance. A trance is sort of like a dream state, where your focus gets so deep that the rest of the world doesn't matter. People can get into states like this when reading or watching movies in particular. "Zoning out" is a form of brainwave change and trance state. Focusing on the feelings of the body and emotions is a means of meditation to understand yourself, how you feel, how you feel about you, how changes in the world effect you, how selfish or noble your motives really are and why you feel the way you do about specific things. Focusing on the feeling allows you to pass into a trance state, allowing you to interact with your subconcious mind in a more meaningful way. This leads to a Lot of things, but to be brief it will let you understand yourself in ways you wouldn't otherwise. Even meditation on ones moral limits, ie when you would find it ok to comit murder and what sort of scene would be required to have you hit that limit, has value as it shows you how easily you would choose violence and how strongly you're willing to respond to challenges to morality. These examples are ultimately superficial. You can choose to explore yourself in these ways By sitting down and closing your eyes. Focusing on your breathing is a good way to start a light trance state before expanding farther. Some people get into a trance by dancing or playing music. Anything that lets you "zone out" but not lose Focus. That's the sort of mindset you need to meditate. As for the Topic to meditate on? Anything. But hey, "How can I be Better?" is a good place to start. So is "How can I forgive and accept the parts of myself I fear and hate?" Jung was right in believing the Shadow should be integrated. Anyway. I answered because people nearly always tell people to meditate by discribing the physical pose or telling them to sit and be quiet. It's not enough and it's not well described to leave things like that, so in this specific case I deem it Not spoon feeding to answer as most people don't actually dissect and consider their actions the way I do and I am well positioned to be more.. Descriptive.